Discoveries with the Weasleys
by sellthelie
Summary: Charlie and Hermione have been conducting a secret relationships, but secrets don't last forever. Time for the family to find out. Rating for innuendo.
1. Ginny

Discoveries with the Weasleys 

Chapter One - Ginny

Ginny Weasley was having a good day, never had one better. Wonderful things were happening and she could not be happier. The man she loved had just proposed to her, and of course she had accepted.

Every since Harry and herself had got back together after the defeat of Voldemort, things had been brilliant. Harry had decided to put off becoming an Auror to focus on a pro-Quidditch career. Plenty of time for that after. Ginny was glad, he needed some time to relax and have some fun after the war. Now Ginny herself was a Medi-Wizard in training at St. Mungos.

Her and Harry were so happy right now, life was perfect. Lots of people were going to be thrilled by this news. Her mum would finally get of her back about marriage and kids. Dad would just be happy that she was happy. Then there was her brothers; over-protective as they may well be, they all liked Harry – he was like a seventh brother to them. Of course no man would ever be good enough for their little sister. But Harry was close enough.

Since Harry had just proposed last night no one knew yet, but there was one person that Ginny wanted to tell first. Hermione Granger. Over the years the two had become really close, Hermione being an only child, and Ginny being the only girl they were almost like sisters. So close that Ginny didn't feel any trepidation at all at apparating straight into Hermione's flat. After all it was nearly eleven, even on a weekend the girl should be up. Ginny however was not prepared for the shock of her life that came that morning…

Hermione was up. She was sitting at her kitchen table, her back was to Ginny. This in itself was not shocking; Hermione was snogging the daylights out of someone. Again this was not the shocking part. It was the bright red hair that shocked Ginny. Hermione was attempting to swallow one of her brother's tonsils.

Now the pop from her apparating was not enough to make Hermione and her mystery partner out of their snog. Neither was the polite cough. So Ginny resorted to the next level.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! WHAT IN MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?"

Now that separated them. Hermione jumped off his lap, attempting to fix up her bathrobe. Allowing Ginny to get a look at which brother it was. She was shocked, not entirely. She thought it would happen eventually. Judging by the expression on her brother's face (apprehensive but still very happy and satisfied), he was one happy camper.

Sitting herself down at the table, Ginny smiled at the worried couple.

"How are you two, this fine and glorious morning?" she smugly enquired.

"Uh…good?" Hermione replied, still unsure of Ginny's exact emotions concerning this new development. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Her manners coming back.

"I would love one," Hermione left to go into her kitchen. Leaving Ginny alone with her now nervous brother.

"How are you brother dear? Your very quiet, Crookshanks steal your tongue or was it Hermione?" Ginny could her the smashing of a teacup in the kitchen.

Hermione came back into the room to find a giggling Ginny and her brother. She decided to take charge.

"Ginny are you okay with this? I know it probably came as a bit of a shock, but we are both adults and I'm really happy – we both are. I just hope that you accept this relationship." She said really quickly, before she lost her nerve.

Looking between her best friend and her brother. She saw a glow in their cheeks, and a twinkle in their eyes and could just about feel the happiness radiating off them.

"Don't be silly, of course I'm happy for you two. Everyone deserves some happiness. And if you two found it in each other that's great."

Hermione squealed with joy and came and gave Ginny a huge hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay with this. It has been hell not being able to talk to you about this."

"So exactly how long have you two been sneaking around? Huh?" She enquired with a smirk.

"Two months." Her brother answered.

"Oh my god, you are both in such big trouble. Wait till mum finds out you've been hiding this from her."

"Please Gin, don't tell anyone just yet. When want to tell them when we are ready. Please?" Hermione begged.

Ginny goggled at her best friend; Hermione Granger does not beg anyone.

"Relax, you can tell them when you are ready. Don't keep it too long – you know I'm crap at keeping secrets. Besides I've got my own secret." She couldn't help but laugh at the eager look on their faces.

"Oooh a secret, what is it? Is it about you and Harry? What is it? Tell me!"

"I don't know, I'm really am hurt that you didn't trust me with this. I don't know if I can trust you with this news." Feigning hurt and annoyance. Looking at the looks on their faces, eager and bit guilty for their own deception. She caved.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!"

All of them starting squealing and hugging like they were 14year old girls with their first boyfriend. Realising that the male part of the group hug was squealing as well. Both girls looked at him oddly.

Clearing his throat. Adopting a manly pose.

"Good news Gin, Harry's a good guy. He just better not hurt you, or he'll have six mad Weasley brothers and Hermione here of course to answer to." Taking on his role of protective big brother.

Laughing Ginny reached up and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Charlie," adding the last bit in a whisper. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

"Sure Gin." He replied with a laugh.

Pulling away, she looked into his eyes meaningfully. He saw that she wasn't lying, he swallowed. His little sister was one witch not to be trifled with.

"Don't worry Gin, Hermione's safe with me. Wouldn't do a thing to hurt her."

Hermione came over, put her arms around him. Giving him a loving kiss on the lips.

"You're safe with me too."


	2. Bill

Disclaimer – All belongs to JK Rowling, just having some fun

Discovery's with the Weasleys Chapter Two – Bill

Two weeks later…

"Come on man, she's a top bird."

"NO!" Charlie replied, getting increasingly annoyed with his older brother. "I do not want to go on a date with this woman. I really don't care how smart she is, how much she loves Quidditch. Not interested."

"How long has it been since you went on a date?" Bill asked.

"A while…"

"Exactly, and it would get mum of your back."

"Yeah it would, but your forgetting one important fact." Charlie pointed out.

"What's that?"

"I don't want to!"

"Aw come on Charlie, I don't really care who you date. But Fleur's got it into her head that you and this Danielle would be perfect for each other."

"Oh of course. Fleur says 'jump bill' and you say 'how high sweetie?' Look I'll find some one when I'm ready. Besides works a bit hectic at the moment, and it wouldn't be fair to her to be working all the time."

"Ok, whatever you say. I'll let it go, but I can guarantee you that she wont." Bill replied, not looking forward to telling his very headstrong wife. Taking a sip of his Firewhiskey. "So how is work any way?"

"Good, busy at the moment. Boss is a bit of a slavedriver."

"Nose to the grindstone hey!"

"All the way."

"Speak of the devil, here she is."

Turning around, Charlie had to fight to suppress the grin that was threatening to take over. "Evening Hermione."

"Hey guys. Good party hey?"

"Yeah, Gin looks as pleased as punch. Harry looks like he wants to puke though." Bill replied.

"Well when I left them, your mum had just started talking about grandkids. So I think he's feeling the pressure."

"Weak as that boy, defeat Voldemort and Death Eaters, but pales at talking about kids." Bill remarked shaking his head exasperatedly.

"He'll be okay, he just hasn't had a real family growing up. He's just nervous."

"Yeah, strange how grown men get nervous about commitment and relationships, hey Charlie?"

"Ok, so what am I missing?" Hermione wondered looking between the two brothers; one furious, the other smirking.

"Charles here doesn't want to go on a date with a wonderful young woman, see if you can talk some sense into him for me, I have to go find the missus."

"Seeya Bill." She said as he was leaving.

Charlie and Hermione looked after him and seeing that they were finally alone.

"Another girl?"

"Yep. Danielle."

"Maybe we should just tell him."

"I don't know, Bill's a bit of a gossip. Tell him, everyone knows."

"Maybe," Hermione said with a thought coming into her head. "You should go on a date with her."

"What? Why, when I have you, should I go on a date with some other woman?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but if you go on a date with her, be totally horrible to her. Maybe Fleur will be so annoyed with you that she wont want to set you up with any of her friends anymore."

"Mmnn, it could work. You would be okay with me going on a date?"

"As long as you came straight home to me after."

"Would I go anywhere else?"

"You better bloody not!"

"Better bloody not what?" They spun around not realising that Bill had returned with Fleur.

Hermione thinking quickly said "Owl the Ministry official in Spain, about the new contract. Charlie's not so sure it's a good deal, personally I think it's a great deal."

"Oh Hermione, is work all you ever think about?" Enquired Fleur looking at the younger witch with pity.

"You know me, work work work." Trying to fight the grin, thinking back to how her and Charlie had _worked _during lunch.

"Oh my god I just had the best idea. My friend's brother from France is coming over next week. You two should have dinner."

"What!" Charlie and Hermione exclaimed together.

"Thanks for the thought Fleur, but I'm not really interested in seeing someone at the moment."

"Oh, if you say so." Then with a knowing look. "Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The man you are seeing, your secret lover?"

"I don't have a _secret lover_, ridiculous. I'm just really busy at work at the moment."

Bill jumped in as well. "Just like Charlie."

Comprehension flashed across Fleur's face.

"It is you. You are her secret lover." Fleur announced with a smug look on her face.

Bill burst out laughing. "Charlie and Hermione, no way. Likely."

Then looking at their nervous faces.

"Sweet Merlin! Really?"

They nodded.

"How long?"

"Nearly three months." Charlie supplied.

"God, you hid that well. So no one knows?"

"Just Ginny. She walked in on us."

Another burst of laughter. "We had clothes on damn it."

"Please don't tell anyone, we want to tell them when we are ready." Hermione asked Fleur, not Bill. Thinking that the witch had to have a romantic side, and what was more romantic and exciting than a secret romance?

"Oui, of course. Your secret is safe with us. Isn't it Bill?" Nudging her husband out of his daydream.

"What? Oh of course, won't tell a soul. Just one thing…Ron doesn't fancy you anymore does he Hermione?"

"No, we were finished a long time ago. Ancient history. Why do you ask?"

"Cause he's been staring at you all night."

Charlie and Hermione exchanged a look and the same thought was running through both their heads.

'_This complicates things a bit doesn't it?'_


	3. The Twins

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, just mucking around **

**Discoveries with the Weasleys **

**Chapter 3 – The Twins**

It was just an ordinary day, at WWW's. Jokes being sold, pranks being planned, secrets revealed. Now this one was a bit different for it wasn't planned, it came as quite the surprise – but that's not to say that Fred and George Weasley were not pleased by this sudden and expectant twist. Anything to hold over one of their family was good. And this juicy secret was very good.

It was lunchtime, and in walked their second eldest brother. After the war, he had got a job at the Ministry to stay close to the family. Mum was ecstatic – anything to keep him away from those pesky dragons. Fred and George didn't no what was more deadly – working with dragons, or having Hermione for your boss.

Now the twins were very smart, and quite perceptive and they had picked up on something. They weren't 100 sure yet, but they were close.

Time for a sneak attack.

They had been working on this potion that made the drinker reveal his innermost feelings and secrets, and after all was revealed the drinker had no memory of it. But having grown up with the twins, none of their family willingly drank or ate anything they gave them.

Now as the twins were in the back of the store, Charlie hadn't noticed them yet. So he thought he had made it unseen into the newly installed 'Adult Witches and Wizards Room'. While he was in there they made their plan.

Just as Charlie was about to exit the room, he was ambushed by the twins and pushed back in.

"Believe me, you do not want to go out their…"

"Some idiot let out skunk bombs…"

"Shouldn't you stay and help?"

"Nah, they go it under control…beside wanted to show my favourite big brother these new things." Fred said pulling Charlie into a different section of the room.

Meanwhile George was conjuring a bottle for the new potion…

"Yeah it sound good, but I think I'll just get this…I've got to get back to the office." Charlie said trying to get out of their grasp.

"Ok, but try some of this first…"

"What is it?" He was highly suspicious, especially since for Christmas the twins had given him a lovely pair of antlers. That didn't come off.

"Basically, it's supposed to increase your awareness, heighten the senses…works well…in intimate situations. You should try it…"

He looked tempted. Though very doubtful. "Let me drink some now, don't want to grow anything at that…uh…moment. Best get it over with now." Taking the bottle from George, "How much?"

"Just a mouthful ought to do it."

"Bottoms up." Charlie took a mouthful. He didn't feel any different. "You sure this works? I don't feel anything."

"It takes a couple of minutes, so tell me Charlie – seeing anyone at the moment." Fred asked hoping that it was working.

"Yeah, a really wonderful woman." Charlie replied, like it was just coming naturally.

"What's her name."

"Hermione."

"How long have you been together?"

"Three months."

"Shagging yet?"

"Yep, all the time. We're like rabbits."

"Do it at the office?"

"Favourite place, who knows who might walk in. Makes it really exciting."

"Do you love her?"

"All my heart."

Fred and George exchanged a nod. "Finite Incantatum." They said together breaking the potions hold.

"Shame it doesn't work, maybe it's a bad bunch. Here take this bottle see if this one works. On the house, along with your massage oil. Saucy Charlie. Who's the lucky bird?"

"None of your bloody business," looking at his watch. "Shit I've got to go, Hermione will have my balls for lunch if I'm not back soon." Realising what he said. "Real slavedriver that one." Covering his tracks.

"I'm sure she is."

-------------------------------------

A few days later all the family was having dinner at the Burrow in honour of Mr Weasley's birthday. Harry and Hermione were there as well. The twins decided to have a bit of fun.

"Hey Charlie, do you think that you could pop by the flat sometime. Kitchen tables a bit funny, needs a bit of something done to it."

Ron laughed, "Hello? Are you two wizards or not?"

"Well of course, we could use magic. But Charlie is so good with his hands…" Hermione blushed a lovely shade of beetroot. "His magic touch is so much better at woodwork than ours. Don't you think Hermione?"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"That Charlie has magic hands, it must be so handy around the office. He could do anything with those hands."

Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur all knew what the twins were implying, and trying desperately to hide their amusement. Everyone else was oblivious. Charlie and Hermione were furious. Hermione shot the four a look, and they all shook their heads. They didn't tell.

Hermione decided to shoot back at the twins.

"Well, I guess you're right. He can do amazing things with his hands." With that they all started laughing. Leaving the rest of the table to wonder what was so funny.


	4. Percy

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, just mucking around.**

**Discoveries with the Weasleys**

**Chapter Four - Percy **

A month later…

The Burrow was full to the brim, for the entire Weasley family and selected friends were crowded in. They had come to hold a rehearsal dinner. Ever since Hermione had told Ginny about them, she just had to have one, for they were not a regular occurrence in the Wizarding world. And Ginny wanted this to be a wedding to be remembered.

Now most of the guests were getting a bit impatient. You see they were waiting for the final members of the party. Charlie and Hermione. Several of the guests suspected what was holding them up. Mrs Weasley was none the wiser.

"Where in blazes are they?" She fumed. "They suppose to be here half an hour ago. You don't think their hurt do you?" Suddenly worried.

"Now Molly, I'm sure they're fine. They probably just got held up at the office is all." Soothed Arthur.

The twins had a snigger at this, remembering Charlie revealing what they get up to at work. Unfortunately their mother heard this.

"It's not funny they could be lying in a ditch somewhere, hurt." She said, her anger at the twins overriding her worry.

"I don't think it's a ditch he's lying in." George muttered under his breath.

Fred, Bill and Harry all heard this and gave a snort of laughter.

"That's enough…" Molly began, clearly had enough of the blatant disregard for her son's wellbeing. The war may be over, but she still worried constantly.

"Molly, love look. Charlie's hand on the clock is at home. He's not hurt, or in mortal peril. So Percy, will you go to his flat and give him a hurry on – dinner is not going to last forever." Molly nodded at this, and Arthur visible relaxed. It was hard going relaxing her sometimes.

Ginny realising what could be happening at Charlie's flat intercepted Percy – "I'll go Percy, give him his hurry on, you stay here with Penelope."

Molly quickly put a stop to this, "Ginny you have to stay here, these guests are here for you." Ginny reluctantly nodded, "Percy go now, so when can get started. Wonder where Hermione is…not like her to be this late. " She pondered as Percy used the Floo to Charlie's flat.

Not two minutes later a very flustered Percy arrived back through the Floo.

Molly instantly went to him. "Well is he coming?"

If it was even possible Percy went even redder at these words.

"Yes…he's…just…" Percy was stuttering out.

Fred and George realising what had Percy so flustered. Decided to have some fun with their older brother.

"Well Perce is he coming or not?" Asked George.

"Yes, Percy do tell. Is he coming now or will he be coming soon?" Fred asked.

"He's…uh…" Percy stuttered out.

Molly had had enough, "Percy, just tell me, is he coming now or not? What was he doing when you left?"

Percy left out a deep sigh, "He was getting dressed."

Fred and George sniggered.

"Ok, so we can get started soon. Ah Hermione, there you are." As the young witch stepped out of the Floo.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley. Time just got away from me." She said extremely apologetically.

"Not to worry dear, you're here now. That's all that matters. Now as soon as Charlie gets here we can begin. I'm just going to finish off dinner."

Hermione walked over to talk to Ginny, and the twins couldn't help but notice how she didn't look at Percy and he himself seemed to be looking at everything but her. They exchanged wide grins at this. It was too perfect, they teasing material for the rest of their lives.

Finally Charlie apparated to the front porch opened the door and in he came. "Sorry I'm late everyone, had a bit of a snooze, woke up just before Percy got there."

The twins gave him a wink. He scowled back. Damn it, he hoped it hadn't been that obvious.

Molly came in then, "Finally, and what took you so long? Oh never mind that now. Let's get started."

And they all moved into the dining area to begin the meal.

------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Bill went over to Charlie with a drink in hand for him. Dinner had been okay, with the twins being their usual selves. Charlie and Hermione constantly on edge waiting for them to say something. Percy now was avoiding everyone bar, Ron, Harry and his parents and Penelope of course. He had a suspicion that everyone else knew.

"So Percy caught you hey?" Bill started with a big smile.

"Yeah, he caught the finale. Worst bloody moment of my life. The only way it could have been worse was if it was Mum." Charlie replied morosely.

"When you say the 'finale' what do you mean."

"He was just in time for the fireworks – if you get my drift."

"Got it. One person would have been worse though."

"Who?"

"Ron."

"Yeah, he seems in a funny mood tonight. What do you thinks wrong?"

"No idea. I think you should tell him soon."

"I've been thinking that as well. Might just run it past Hermione first." Charlie said getting up.

"What? You're doing it now!" Bill asked in disbelief. "It's a party for god sake, you know what his temper is like."

"I know, I'll take him outside. Talk to him like a man – he'll respect that." Charlie said matter of factly. Before adding in a slightly worried tone. "Least I hope so."

He nodded at Hermione and indicated the kitchen. She nodded her a fraction to say she understood. He went and she followed a moment later.

"What is it?" She asked as soon as they we're alone.

"I'm going to tell Ron tonight."

"Are you sure? I could tell him if you want, he might take it better from me."

"Thanks hun, but I think I should tell him. As a brother, wont feel like I'm being a wuse, letting you do it. Family duty."

"Ok, I hope it goes well. It will be such a relief when everyone knows. I don't want any more moments like today to happen ever again." She said, shuddering at the memory of the look on Percy's face when they noticed him.

He managed out two words, before flooing right back out. 'Rehearsal Dinner'. They dressed quicker than they had in their lives.

"Definitely not one of my finer moments." Charlie remarked with a wry grin.

"I don't know, you were pretty good up till then." Smiling back at him.

"Stop it! You're distracting me. I need to focus. I have to be on top of my game, when I tell Ron. Nothing like telling your younger brother that you're in love with his ex-girlfriend and have been seeing her for nearly five months."

Giving him a quick kiss, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Making his way out of the kitchen. He spotted Ron and made his way over too him.

"Hey Ron, could we have a word outside? Now."

Ron was a bit shocked by the look on his face. "Sure."

Getting up and following him out with a bewildered look on his face.

The Weasleys in the know and Hermione all exchanged worried looks.

This would not go well.


	5. Ron

Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, just mucking around

Chapter Five - Ron

There were plenty of reasons for Ron Weasley to be happy.

· He was at a party.

· He had a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand, and his mother had yet to tell him how bad the stuff was.

· His little sister was getting married.

· So was his best friend.

· All his family was around, and some very good friends.

So why wasn't Ron Weasley happy? Well there were probably many reasons. But the main reason was that he was lonely. Nearly every one that he knew was paired up. Even Percy had a long-term relationship.

There were plenty of offers that went Ron's way. Though none of them were really that appealing. Being an Auror added to the mystery, and it didn't hurt the Harry Potter was your best mate.

Ron knew that there was only one girl for him, and foolishly he had let her get away a long time ago. True he had made a right royal mess of it at that first time. But he was older now, and not such an idiot. He decided then that it was time to talk to her. She was here – at the party. Just go into the kitchen and explain to her. Yep, Ron was going to be a very happy man soon.

"Hey Ron, could we have a word outside? Now." It was Charlie. This was a bit of a surprise. Bill was the brother that was the talker. Charlie was the action man. Not that he didn't talk about things, he just preferred a physical approach. So to say Ron was shocked was an understatement.

"Sure." He would talk to her after, this wouldn't take long.

Ron followed Charlie outside, missing the looks on his family and friends faces.

Charlie led Ron out of the house, towards the back of the garden. If there was the explosion that there could well be, he wanted Ron far from the house till he calmed him down.

When he thought they were far away from the house, luckily it was still warm from the summer so it wasn't cold.

"Nice night isn't?" Charlie enquired, clearly nervous.

"Yeah it is, what is it Charlie? If you don't mind I'd like to get back in to the party I have to talk to…"

"It wont take long, we just haven't talked for awhile and I thought we should." Charlie explained.

"Oh? Ok, so how have you been Charlie?"

"Good, good. Yourself?"

"Can't complain."

"Seeing anybody." Charlie was stalling, putting off telling Ron.

"Not at the moment, been thinking about someone though. Gonna talk to her later. Are you seeing anybody?"

"Yeah, I've been seeing someone."

"Holding out on me hey! What's she like?" Ron asked, excited to see what kind of girl his brother was into. Charlie didn't bring home girls unless it was really serious. Judging by the look on his brother's face, this girl was special.

"She absolutely perfect; beautiful, smart, funny. I think I've found my match mate. Seriously." If Ron was not mistaken there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Sounds great." Ron replied wistfully, thinking how that sounded so much like his girl. "I think I'm going to go in now Charlie, I need to speak to someone." Turning around and heading towards the house. "See-ya inside mate."

"Ron – wait!"

"What is it Charlie, I really need to talk to them – now!" Ron was starting to get annoyed now.

"I need to tell you about this woman that I've been with."

"Ok, what about her?"

"Well, we've been seeing each other for awhile. I love her, and I really need you to accept this relationship…"

"Why Charlie? What's so important that it can't wait? I need to go talk to Hermione…"

"That's just it, you can't go talk to her."

"Why not? You can't tell me what to do Charlie." It was clear to Charlie that he had pushed Ron's legendary temper an inch away from too far.

_What the hell. Let's take it all the way._

"You can't go talk to her, because it's her. She's the one I've been seeing."

"What! Tell me your joking? Charlie?" Looking at his brother's face. Ron could see the truth – it was true. His brother and his best friend. His ex-girlfriend. The one he was going to ask out again tonight. Was with his brother. And he loved her.

Taking a deep breath, "It's true Ron." Seeing the colour rise in his brother's face, Charlie waited for the explosion. What he got was a bit surprising.

oOoOoOoOo

"Do you think it's going okay?" Hermione was clearly nervous. She hadn't stopped pacing the whole time the two were outside.

"Relax, it will be fine. Charlie will explain things and hopefully Ron wont explode. And then you and Charlie wont have to sneak around anymore." Ginny said, soothingly trying to calm her clearly agitated friend.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. We're all adults – Ron will take this like an adult."

Just then Ron came back inside, "Hermione, can I have a word in the kitchen?" Ron appeared very calm. Hermione thought he was taking it very well.

"Sure Ron, where's Charlie?" Noticing that he hadn't came inside yet.

"He'll be in in a minute."

"Oh, ok. Let's go."

Hermione and Ron then went into the kitchen.

Remus went over to Harry. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Charlie wouldn't leave Hermione alone to deal with Ron. He would do this with her. Something's happened."

"What should we do?"

"You keep an eye on them, I'm going to go find Charlie."

"Ok," Harry went over to the twins. "Can I borrow some extendable ears? Need to keep an ear on Ron."

"Sure thing," Fred answered getting a pair out of his pocket. Noticing Harry's look, "For emergency's, bloody handy things to have."

"Ron seems calm don't you think? Took the news well."

"A little too well if you ask me." Harry answered George heading over to put the extendable ear on the door, turns out it wasn't needed.

oOoOoOoOo

Outside Remus was looking for Charlie; he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"This isn't good," Remus mused to himself.

He then noticed something lying on the ground at the back of the garden that looked suspiciously like a body.

oOoOoOoOo

"How long Hermione?" Ron asked her in the kitchen.

"A few months," noticing the murderous look in his eyes. "We wanted to tell you sooner, it's just it was hard."

"Oh it was hard. Do you know what I was going to do tonight Hermione?" She shook her head. "I was going to ask you for another chance. To put things right again. But no – you had to get with my brother. The one I've admired my whole entire life, why?"

"I don't know Ron, it's just sort of happened. Believe me, we never wanted to hurt you or deceive you."

"Never wanted to hurt or deceive me!" Ron said mockingly, "Of course you didn't, your Hermione bloody Granger! Kind to everyone, never wants to hurt anyone. Well guess what Hermione you did."

Hermione was mad now, "What like you hurt me? Do you have any idea how long it took me to get over you and what you did to me?"

Ron scoffed, "How long?"

"Months, I didn't want to go out with anyone – not even Ginny could get me to go out. And the first date I went on since you broke my heart. Was a blind date set up by people at work with Charlie."

Ron went to speak, "No Ron, it's about time you heard this because I have had enough of being nice to you, acting like it doesn't hurt anymore. When everytime I see you it breaks my heart just a little bit more." Hermione now had tears running down her face.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? Really? Because you did really hurt me, and no matter how many times you apologise and do things to make it better – you can't Ron."

"What did he do?"

Hermione spun around, they hadn't noticed that Charlie had come in.

Ron was clearly nervous, Hermione had no idea why of course.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, I was outside. Didn't Ron tell you?" Hermione shook her head. "Oh, well I guess I wouldn't want to tell that I body-binded my own brother."

Hermione turned back to Ron, now she was furious.

"Ron! Why would you do that?"

Ron was now nervous, "I needed to talk to you, I didn't want to do that with Charlie around."

Charlie walked over to Hermione, "What did you do Ron? Tell me how you broke her heart."

"Charlie, I…" Hermione interjected.

"No honey, I want Ron to tell me." Charlie said.

"Yeah I want to hear this too," Harry said. He was standing in the doorway.

"You didn't know?" Charlie asked, not believing that he wouldn't know.

"They wouldn't tell, Hermione because she was too hurt and Ron I guess didn't want to get hit."

"Ok,"Charlie turned back to Ron. "Tell us Ron."

"He cheated on her," Ginny said.

Everyone spun back to the door.

"With Lavender Brown."

"What!" Charlie and Harry exclaimed.

Ron started backing towards the door. The bulking figures of the twins stopped him.

"I don't think so Ronniekins." Fred said.

"Time to face the music." George added.

Charlie still had his arm around Hermione, but looked like he wanted to hit Ron. Harry was clearly torn between comforting Hermione and also hurting Ron.

"Will someone please tell me what in the blazes is going on here?" No-one had noticed Mrs Weasley had came back downstairs.

oOoOoOoOo

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Please tell me what you think of this one.


	6. Mr and Mrs Weasley

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, just mucking around.**

**Discoveries with the Weasleys**

**Mr and Mrs Weasley**

While all the excitement was occurring downstairs Mr and Mrs Weasley were upstairs putting their first grandchild to bed.

Molly thought her life had been going pretty good. All her children were happy, had good jobs. Nearly all of them had someone special in their lives. And with the threat of Voldemort and his followers not hanging over them anymore, they could relax.

Bill was married to Fleur and they had their son, and another was on the way. Percy and Penelope were still together, it wouldn't be long till they were engaged. Fred and Angelina were getting serious, and George was seeing a girl that worked next door to their shop in Diagon Alley.

And now Ginny was getting married to Harry in a few weeks.

Of course Charlie and Ron were still single, but they were young, good-looking men. It wouldn't be long till they found someone. Molly was so pleased when after the war Charlie had stayed in England. It was wonderful having all the family around, and Charlie had seemed a lot happier in the past few months. She suspected that he had his eye on someone. If there was one thing that Molly had learnt over the years, it was to stay out of her children's love life. They would come to her when they were ready.

While Charlie had seemed happier than ever before, Ron was looking sadder than ever. Molly was fairly certain that it was romantic troubles that were bothering Ron. He hadn't been the same since things had broken up between him and Hermione. She still didn't know what had happened between them. Hopefully Ron would snap out of it soon. If not she was going to have to have a serious chat with that boy.

"He looks so peaceful, doesn't he?" Arthur interrupted her musings.

"Oh, yes he does." Looking down at her young grandson, "such a beautiful child."

"Shall we go downstairs?" Arthur asked his wife.

"Yes we should, our guests are probably wondering what's keeping us." Hoping off the spare bed in the twins' old room. Taking the arm that her husband offered. They headed out of the room. Shutting the door silently behind them.

"Arthur?" Molly decided to see if her husband had any idea as to what was bothering Ron.

"Yes dear?"

"How does Ron seem to you?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest." Arthur said thoughtfully. "He does seem a bit lost to me."

"That's what I thought." Molly was relieved that he felt the same way.

"But, he will come to us when he is ready." Giving his wife a look that very clearly said to leave it alone.

Molly nodded, showing that she understood.

They both headed downstairs, noticing that there were only a few members of the party in the living area. No Weasleys bar Percy, Penelope, and Fleur were in there.

"Where is…" Molly began but didn't get a chance to finish, when the argument from the kitchen caught her attention.

"What!" Came the outraged voices of Charlie and Harry.

"I don't think so Ronniekins," that was a twin.

"Time to face the music," now that was the other one.

_So obviously Ron had done something, but what? _Thought Molly as she made her way over the to kitchen, with Arthur not far behind her.

The scene in the kitchen was a bit of a shock to Molly; Charlie had his arm around a visible upset Hermione. While he and Harry were staring daggers at a visible nervous Ron. The twins were standing in the doorway with Bill behind them obviously preventing his escape. Ginny was seething mad in front of Molly. Not one of them had noticed that she had entered the fray.

"What in blazes is going on in here?" She demanded. Wanting to know what had caused this extremely odd situation in her kitchen.

They all looked over at her, not expecting her to be standing there.

"Well…" Harry began, obviously at a loss at how to explain this situation to his soon-to-be-mother-in-law.

"Let's lay it out for you ma…" Fred began.

"We were just having a friendly discussion with Ronnie here…" George continued.

"Yes, it seems Ron wasn't totally honest when he told us why he and Hermione broke up…"

"Seems Won Won, neglected to tell us what he did to …"

"That's enough!" Hermione interjected. Turning to Mrs Weasley, "I'm so sorry Molly, but I really need to go. Charlie?" Turning back to him.

He nodded, "Let's go. Came round to my place tomorrow Mum, well have a chat and explain everything." Looking at Ron, "You and I will speak later." Giving his younger brother a look that clearly said there would be no getting out of it.

He went over to his mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Shook his dad's hand. They left the room and you could hear the front door open.

"Ron. What's going on here, and what did you do to Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked turning to Ron.

Ron visibly gulped. Obviously confronting Hermione in the family home was not a good idea.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione and Charlie were sitting together on his couch.

"Are you ok?" He asked, clearly concerned about her. The evening had not gone as he had hoped.

"I'll be alright." She answered.

"How did you find out?"

"Charlie, I really don't feel like talking about this right now…"

"No, I think we should do it now, and save from hurting more later. At the moment your hurt and upset about him again, and I don't want to you to be this upset ever again. So we should do it now, so it's out in the open and we don't have to ever talk about it again." He explained in a voice that clearly said there would be no discussion about it.

Looking up at him, she took a deep breath. Nodding her head. "Ok. Well you know how we all lived together after the war." Charlie nodded. "Well Ron and I didn't really have separate bedrooms, the other one was only for show. Didn't want to upset your mother."

"Yeah, she's a bit funny about stuff like that." With a small smile.

"Well I'd only just starting working at the Ministry, and interns have to work really long hours – so I wasn't home a lot." Taking another deep breath, "one weekend, I was cleaning our bedroom and I found a bra under our bed. It wasn't mine. It was too big to be one of Ginny's that got mixed up with mine. So the only logical explanation was that Ron had a girl in our bed."

"What happened next? What did he have to say for himself?"

"I didn't ask him about it. This is going to sound really pathetic, but part of me didn't want to believe that he was cheating on me. So I told myself it must have been a one-time thing so…I ignored it."

"Why?"

"Because I loved him, I couldn't imagine life without him. He had been a part of my life for so long that I didn't want to lose him. I didn't see any signs for a few months so I assumed it was a one-time thing…but one afternoon Ron told me he had Quidditch practice, so I went shopping with Ginny. But when we got to Diagon Alley I realized that I had forgotten something so I came home…"

"He was home? With Lavender?"

"Yep…in our bed." The tears were rolling down her face silently. "He tried to tell me it was a one time thing, never happened before. But I pulled that bra out of my cupboard, where I had hidden it. Lavender looked quite shocked, but didn't deny that it was hers."

"What did you do?"

"I left, Ginny packed my things for me and I moved home till I found my own place. I couldn't stay there, not without imagining them in that bed."

Charlie pulled her into his arms, "I'm so sorry honey."

"It's okay, I'm over it now. It just still hurts a lot.

"Well…I think Harry and my brothers are probably tearing him a new one right now. And that will be after mum is through with him."

Hermione chuckled, "good. He deserves it. Selfish bloody git, cursing you, having a go at me, all the while thinking he and I could get together again 'give it another shot'. Bloody idiot."

"Well, Ron never was the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Got that right, can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course, you know I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Well…we've together for a few months, and most nights are spent here or at your place. So…why don't we move in together?"

"I think that's a great idea."

"Really?"

"Absolutely!" With a brilliant smile on her face, "we have nothing to hide anymore, so lets do it. We should look for a place tomorrow."

"Why do we need a new place?" Clearly puzzled. "Either of our places would be perfect."

"I just think it would be good, because it would be 'our' place, instead of mine or yours. A new beginning."

"Sounds good," giving her a kiss. "Now lets go to bed Miss Granger. I am tired, it has been one hellava evening." Getting up and pulling her to her feet.

"Oh, I hope you aren't too tired," said shyly remarked with a small smile.

Charlie had a big grin on his face, "not too tired at all." Picking her up and putting her over her shoulder. "To bed we go…" He jogged down the hall with her giggling on his shoulder.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Hermione and Charlie were reading the apartment ads in the Daily Prophet. They wanted to find a flat in the Wizarding world that would be close to the Ministry.

Hermione was wearing one of Charlies' old Quidditch t-shirts, so it was pretty obvious to Molly when she apparated in that she had stayed the night.

"Mrs Weasley," jumping up from the table. "Hi…I'll just go get dressed. Be right back." Dashing out of the room.

"Morning mum," Charlie greeted her very happily. "Do you want a cuppa?"

"No thanks," she answered sitting down. Hermione came back in the room, wearing the clothes that she was wearing last night. "Ginny told me about everything."

"Everything?" Hermione enquired, wondering exactly what everything was.

"About Ron, Lavender and you two. Now I'll tell you the truth, I was a little disappointed you didn't tell me straight away." Sensing an interruption, "however. I understand now, why you didn't…and I am very happy for both of you." They both shared a look of shock.

"Thanks mum."

"I was just thinking last night before everything happened. How happy you were Charlie, and Hermione I have you to thank for that."

"Thankyou Mrs Weasley."

"Oh, call me Molly. You are part of the family. Don't you ever forget that."

Hermione came round the table and they both shared a hug. Hermione had tears in her eyes, this went better than she had expected.

"Why are you looking at apartment ads?"

Or so she thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_One week later…_

Ron was exhausted that had been one nasty training session, the coach had made him stay behind the others to have a chat about the upcoming game against the Harpies. So everyone had left by the time he made it to the change rooms. But they weren't empty.

Charlie was in there.

"G-day Ron, I think it's time we had a little chat. Don't you think?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**Discoveries with the Weasleys **

**Chapter Seven…**

It was a brilliant spring day. It was sunny, there was a light breeze and there was absolutely no chance of rain. Which was good because the bride would have been very annoyed if it did. This day she had been planning for months, years really. As a ten year old she had dreamed of this day and now it was finally here. She just had to keep the maid of honour away from the best man. And it would be perfect.

It had been six weeks since the rehearsal dinner and relations between Charlie and Hermione, and Ron were still as frosty as ever. She knew Charlie had had a word with Ron not long after that night, she didn't know what was said. Ron didn't talk to them, and they didn't talk to him. It saddened Ginny to see it be like this, but it was his own fault. And it was her wedding day, and nothing was going to spoil this day.

Now Ginny was finally ready, it had taken hours to get ready. You would think because she was a witch that it would be quick, but no. There had been a myriad of things that needed to be done. But it was all done now, it was time.

She was about to become Mrs Harry Potter. Finally.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the garden at the Burrow, Harry was a very nervous man. He loved Ginny so much, and this was it for him. But Merlin was he anxious.

Ron was standing beside him, ignoring the glares of many of the female members of the seating. Somehow, it had come out what had happened between him and Hermione. Harry suspected Fred and George. Best friend or not, Harry still felt he deserved everything he got. He knew most of the Weasley family was very disappointed in Ron for what had happened, Charlie was absolutely furious. Ron was down as Harry's best man months ago, and even if he wanted to – it would be wrong to change it now. Ron had been by Harry's side for nearly thirteen years, and Hermione understood.

Mrs Weasley entered the garden and took her seat at the front. They were about to begin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards. Please welcome Mr and Mrs Harry Potter." Remus Lupin, the wedding's MC announced. Everyone stood up from their chairs and clapped the newlyweds. The smile on their faces were so bright and you couldn't help but beam along with them.

Hermione was so happy for them, and she was relieved that they would soon be joining her at the bridal party table. There were two empty chairs between Ron and her, and it still didn't seem like there was enough room between them.

Ginny and Harry finally made their way through the crowd to the table, and Hermione gave both of them a big hug. She was truly happy for them, Ginny had been waiting for this day forever, and Harry – well he deserved to have some happiness in his life and he had found it.

They made their way through the main course and it was soon time for the best man to make his speech.

Ron stood up, and looked slightly nervous. Hermione could find no sympathy for him.

"Well firstly, congratulations to Harry and Ginny. If anyone were good enough for my little sister, it would be my best friend. I'm not going to bore you with anecdotes from Harry's life. It's in the paper enough." There was a small chuckle from the audience. Photographers were still lurking outside, trying to get a look at Harry Potter's wedding.

"I'm just going to give them a little piece of advise. I don't really seem like the type that should giveadvice to people on love. What I've learnt the hard way is; quite simply love is not enough. There has to be respect, trust and complete and total honesty. And if you have all these things plus love and friendship you should be okay. Just don't do anything that will ever take away the honesty, because then you lose the trust and the respect will be gone too. Good luck guys." Raising his glass, "To Harry and Ginny!"

"To Harry and Ginny!" Came the chorus of voices.

Ron sat back down and didn't really look at anyone, Hermione gazed at him for a moment then sought out Charlie in the tables. He was looking at her, with an apprehensive look on his face. But she gave him a smile, and blew him a kiss and he relaxed.

Now it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as a married couple. After one song it was okay for everyone else to join them on the dance floor, but Ron and Hermione had an obligation to dance together first. Neither really wanted to, but tradition was tradition.

To Hermione the song that Harry and Ginny were dancing to was finishing much to quickly. She needed more time, she really didn't want to do this, but she would do it for Ginny.

_Oh, crap. _It was her turn. Other people were walking onto the dance floor, so at least they wouldn't be totally in the spotlight. But she knew people would be watching.

Getting out of her chair, she went and joined Ron next to the dancers.

"Let's go…" Hermione said, wanting to get this over with.

Taking Ron's hand, they started dancing. Standing as far apart as possibly, and not looking at each other, they made their way awkwardly around the floor.

As their dance was coming to the end, Hermione decided to talk to Ron, to try and clear some of the air.

"It was good what you said," Ron looked at her in shock. "About trust, honesty and respect. If only someone had given you that speech a few years ago."

Ron had a rueful smile on his face, "Yeah. Maybe we'd still be together."

"No we wouldn't." Hermione stated.

"Why not? We were happy till I stuffed it up."

"Because I'm meant to be with Charlie. What you and I had, and what we could have had. It's nothing compared to what I've got with Charlie."

Ron nodded his head sadly, and walked away and out of the room.

Charlie came over to Hermione, "Are you okay?" He asked very concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Giving him a quick kiss. "You owe me a dance Mr Weasley…"

"Oh I do, don't I."

Ignoring the fast paced music, Charlie pulled her close and put his arms around her. They started to sway, completely against the beat, and ignoring the fast moving couple that surrounded them.

You could say that they were dancing to their own music.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was some time later when Hermione and Charlie made it back to their flat, they had moved in a month ago.

Sitting down at the end of the bed Hermione took off her heels.

"Oh, that's better. Cushioning charm or not. They still bloody hurt."

"Did you have a nice time today?" Charlie enquired from the adjoining bathroom.

"Yeah, it's good to see Harry and Ginny so happy." Hermione answered falling backwards on the bed.

"Wonder if we'll be that happy when we get married." Charlie said nonchalantly, as if it was something he said everyday. Hermione's eyes popped open. Charlie was standing next to the bed with a big smile on his face.

"Were getting married are we?"

"Yep," Charlie answered confidently.

"Ok, when?"

"Whenever you pick the date."

"Small snag," her smile was growing by the second. "You haven't asked me yet."

"Haven't I?" Hermione shook her head. "Shoot…I knew there was something I didn't do." Going over to his cupboard, and pulling out a box, he got down on his knees in front of the bed. Hermione sat up.

"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" Hermione squealed, and Charlie slid a gorgeous ring onto her finger. Hermione jumped up and into Charlie's arms.

"Oh my god, I love you so much." She said into his ear.

"I love you too."

The End…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

♥ That's all folks. No more of Discovery's with the Weasleys. Basically because all the Weasley's know (I included Arthur in with Molly, no action for him – but I don't think he needed it).

♥ Will most likely write a sequel. Don't know when though, most likely when I finish my other stories.

♥ Big thanks to all who reviewed this story, really made me happy getting review alerts in my inbox. So kisses to you all.

♥ amrawo, nehimasgift, Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen, Lovly elley, joeyandpaceyforever, Gywnn-Potter, La Vie Boheme 2, Hpfanatic592, dirtybutbeautiful


	8. The Beginning

**Title: **Tulips  
**Pairing: **Charlie/Hermione  
**Rating: **G  
**Word Count: **323  
**Prompt: **Something within the **Discoveries With The Weasley**Story from **merlinsbabe**. I chose to go back to the beginning.

**Tulips**

This was ridiculous, they weren't coming. If Hermione had any sort of a brain, she wouldn't have come either. Being set up was very embarrassing, and nothing against her co-worker, but she was terrified of the sort of wizard who would appear.

As long as he wasn't a complete imbecile she could somehow make it through lunch, and then she'd tell her that enough was enough. It was bad enough having to do it once, but she wouldn't do this anymore.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? It's too bloody cold to stand here," someone said from behind her.

She turned towards them, "Hi, Charlie. It's a bit chilly, but I should be going soon."

"A hot date then?" Charlie grinned, leaning against the wall beside her.

Scoffing, "Likely. I don't even know what he looks like, and I'm hoping it's a _he._"

He laughed, "Well I'm hoping it's a witch."

"You too? Isn't it awful?"

"Very bad, where are you meeting the intended?"

"Well I thought I was meeting him here, but we're having lunch down at that little cafe."

"Least it's not dinner, dinner has implications."

"Yep, I'm so very glad it's not dinner. What about you?"

He smiled, "Well I was down at that little cafe waiting for my _date_ but they never turned up."

"Well that's horrible, or a blessing."

"I'm leaning towards the first, if it's what I think."

Hermione looked up at him slowly, "You don't think? Where's your flower?"

Charlie pulled his jacket open, and showed her the tulip in his shirt pocket. "Where's yours?"

She pulled it out of her bag, "I wasn't sure if I was going to display it. Figured I'd wait and see..."

"If I was worthy?" He laughed.

"Something like that," she smiled.

"Well Hermione, am I?"

Hermione took the arm he offered, "I think you'll do."

* * *

NOTE: This story isn't being continued, nor is the "sequel" (what a bad idea that was). Someone just requested something from C/Hr during this time, and I figured I'd post it here. Please don't ask me to "update soon". I will slap the computer otherwise. :D


End file.
